


Dreams

by kittykatrocks12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatrocks12/pseuds/kittykatrocks12
Summary: Dreams. People always dream when they sleep. What they don't know is there more to dreams than they know





	Dreams

Dreams

A blond brit is sitting in his living room. Forest green eyes glued to the book in his hands. He glances up at the grandfather-clock and gasps.

“Oh no, I need to get to bed” springing to his feet

He puts a bookmark in the book and leaves it on the coffee table.

‘Don’t want to miss my morning flight’ he thinks as he prepares for bed

He gets into bed and closed his eye, quickly drifting off. He opens his eyes and looks around confused.

“This isn’t my dream? “he murmurs in the pane of complete darkness 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Germany the members of the G 8 are having a meeting plus one (Thanks too Russia)

The eight are sitting at the round table. However, one person is missing.

“Where is England-san” Japan asks

“Its not like England to be late” America says

“Oui” France says

“It’s not as interesting without him” Russia says

“I don’t even want to be here, and I still feel concerned aru” China mumbles

“America, if he isn’t here in the next 10 minutes text him” Germany says

15 minutes pass and England still hasn’t come.

America pulls out his phone to text him, but it rings in his hand. He sees England’s number and answers it.

“Dude, where are you?” he asks

There is no reply at first. “Can you please put me on speaker?” a high-pitched voice asks

“Who are you and why do you have England’s phone?” America yells

“…Put me on speaker and I will tell you” they reply

America grumbles. He moves the phone from his ear and presses the speaker button then places it on the table.

“Can you all hear me?” they ask

The group reply yes in their own language.

“Good, my name is Flying Mint Bunny, Minty for short”

Silence.

“So, you’re the thing Angleterre is always talking too?” France asks

“Correct, that is I” Minty answers

Some of then start laughing.

“There is no such thing as that stuff” America says, chuckling 

Minty huffs in annoyance.

“Then you don’t want to know where England is” Minty says and the laughing stops

“Where is he” Germany snaps

“He is trapped in the darkness, at home” Minty answers

“So, he missed his flight and now in the dark?” America asks

Minty sighs

“No, he went to bed and, someone is keeping him trapped in the dream realm”

“So, you want us to rescue him?” Japan asks

“Yes, please” Minty say happily

“No” America says immediately

“Oui, why waste our time, its his problem to solve” France says

“I agree with France, if he missed his flight, then he should at least inform us” Germany says  
“What about the others?” Minty asks

“I’m not sure” Russia says

“I don’t want to go to England” China says

Germany looks at Japan, but he is looking at the phone.

Italy isn’t paying attention but shakes his head.

“I’m coming” Canada says

“Alright, I will inform him that, his friends chose not to help him” Minty says then hangs up

That struck a cord. Did England really see them as friends?


End file.
